Altered Worlds
by Shalvation
Summary: Len Kagamine was an average student who had just graduated from middle school. He spent his graduation day hanging out with his friends, however, in a sudden moment near the end of the day he was dropped into an entirely different world. Now stuck in this fantasy-like land, Len will meet new people in order to help him find his way back home. [LenxRin]
1. The Fall

**Pre-story A/N - **This first started out as an edit of my other story that I wrote 2-3 years ago, however, as I kept editing and adding more things into the story, the story itself changed and I felt as if it'd be better off to just do an entire remake of it. You'd be surprised by the difference in writing style I've gained over the years. I literally cringed while reading this again.  
I know doing rewrites of a story usually receives bad feedback from previous readers, but the previous readers of my story from 2 years ago are most likely not even on this site anymore, so this will be a new story to a good 80% of you guys!  
Hope you enjoy!

* * *

******Disclaimer – This is a non-profit fanfiction story. A majority of the characters used in this either belongs to Crypton Future Media, Supercell, or any other respective owners of their fan-made Vocaloid characters. I claim no ownership of any characters used in this story. The name 'Vocaloid' belongs to the creator of the program, Yamaha. Please support the official releases!**

**Altered**** Worlds**

**Chapter One – The Fall**

**[Len]**

My name is Len Kagamine. I'm your average every day middle school student, but not for long. Today was the graduation ceremony, so I'll be leaving the confinement known as 'middle school' and entering a higher, more free, hierarchy known as high school! The opportunity to choose my own path in life, to join a group of people, befriending them, and of course the most important thing out of them all… the romance! I will be beginning that life soon!

"Len, I know you're happy that we're finally graduating from middle school, but do you have to cheer like that?" My childhood friend asked as she walked beside me.

Her name was Rin Kagami. We've been together ever since we were 4 years old. We were similar in many aspects. We were the same height, had the same blonde hair and same azure colored eyes. However, despite all that we were not related by blood at all. The only way people could tell us apart was the fact that I tied my hair back into a small pony tail, while Rin wore a huge white ribbon on her head.

"Why not? Aren't you excited for high school?" I couldn't help but grin widely as I inquired.

"Why should I be? It's just another 3 years of school." She uttered with barely and enthusiasm.

"You don't get it Rin!" I put my arm around her shoulder and pointed to the sky. "Think of all the new clubs we could join and people we can meet!" I tried to convince her.

"Y-you're going to join the Kendo club anyways. And we can meet new people anywhere!" She tried to push me away as her cheeks tinted red slightly.

"Of course I'll be joining the Kendo club, if it exists that is!" I stated. I've been learning Kendo even before I met Rin, and had been practicing it still to this day. I was known as a prodigy of some sorts, so my parents continued to make me take classes. I didn't hate them for this, since I actually loved the sport. "Think about the chance for love and relationships!" I went on, pulling Rin closer to me. My eyes were glinting with expectation, as I did.

"Idiot! Get off of me already!" she shouted and pushed me away, her face now a more brighter shade of crimson.

"How are my two love birds doing?" An obnoxious blunette approached us.

I sent the blunette a sharp glare. The boy that was approaching us was none other than Kaito Shion. We met him during the start of middle school, and have been good friends with him ever since. The reason why I was glaring at him so intensely was because of his comment. To be perfectly honest, there was something that started to develop over a long period of time. That 'something' being my feelings towards Rin. Yes, I came to like her, more than just friends. I had to get it off my chest cause I didn't know what to do about this emotion, so I ended up telling Kaito about it, which turned out to be the worst idea ever. He has been teasing me ever since, hence why my dagger filled glare.

"We aren't love birds, Kaito!" Rin said as she gestured towards me and herself. Of course she'd deny it, but the fact she did it so blatantly hurt me a little.

"I only say what I see, and I see a lovey dovey couple!~" Kaito remarked teasingly.

A tall brunette girl strolled up behind him. "Kaito, stop teasing those two," she instructed and smacked the back of his head.

Rin quickly went to her side. "Meiko! Those two are being annoying again," Rin complained._  
_

The tall girl was Meiko, she was Kaito's childhood friend and was also in the same class as us during the first year of middle school, along with Kaito. Her older sister-like personality was what got Rin so attached to her.

"Hey, I didn't do anything annoying...! I think..." I tried to defend myself.

"Don't worry 'bout those idiots," Meiko told Rin as she patted her bow. "We should get going; we're going to be late for the graduation ceremony."

I glanced down at my watch. "Oh you're right. Let's go!" I lead the way.

_Say_ _Good bye to Crypton middle school and hello to Crypton high school..! I wish they'd at least make the name of the two schools different… _

We lived in the district known as Crypton, and most people usually used the district name to also name their schools.

We made our way into the auditorium of our school, where the graduation ceremony was taking place, and took our seats. The place was jam packed with students, teachers, and parents so you'd almost have to shout in order to simply talk to the person next to you. To the way side of the auditorium a girl with teal colored twin tails was walking up towards the stage. She was the student council president, until the end of today, since she was going to be graduating with us. However, she still had the duty as the student representative to give a speech.

"Hey, Miku!~" Rin stood from her seat and waved towards her. She noticed us and waved back with a smile.

"Calm down, Rin. We see her everyday and we're probably going to meet up after this anyways." I mentioned as she sat back down.

"Is it so wrong to greet a friend?" She stuck her bottom lips out at me in a pout. _H-how cute._

"You're exaggerating it though," I said while shaking off that previous thought.

"Aren't you sad that we won't be able to see some of our friends?" she inquired.

I gave her a shrug. "You, Me, Kaito, Meiko, Miku and probably 80% of the entire graduating students here are going to Crypton High," I pointed out.

Crypton high school was pretty much the only high school in this district, so it was common for most students to go there. The Crypton district was relatively small compared to others.

"I know, I know! But at least act a bit sad," She tried to persuade me.

"Why should I? I can't wait for high school! The clubs the pe-"

"Yeah yeah, I get it." Rin cut me off and she rolled her eyes.

The reason why Kaito and Meiko wasn't with us at the moment was because they were in a different class, so they were seated a few seats behind us.

"Wake me up when it's over~" I said midst a yawn and lied back onto my chair.

"You can't sleep during the graduation speech! You only hear it once in your lifetime!" she exaggerated and kept nudging me. Regardless, I did my best to feign sleep.

"Dang it, Len. At least keep me company!... that'd be good enough for me…" she mumbled the last part so it was hard to make out. I peeked at her to see a sullen expression. I felt guilty, but I was barely able to get any sleep last night so the drowsiness quickly took over, denying any change of mind._  
_

...

After awhile I felt someone nudging me repetitively forcing me to break out of my slumber.

"Mmm… wha?" Was all I was able to get out of my mouth as I woke up.

"Get up! The ceremony is over!" A person with big white rabbit ears was shaking me._  
_

"All right, all right!" I was roughly shaken out of any tiredness that could have remained.

"Hurry up, Lenny. We're going to the arcade as celebration for graduating!" Miku said, waiting impatiently at the side along with Kaito and Meiko.

"How could you sleep during the glorious graduation ceremony?" Kaito asked as he made exaggerated arm movements.

"You can't say much since you were sleeping, too." Meiko said, punching Kaito in the shoulder.

"Ow! At least I listened to Miku's speech!" he tried to defend himself.

"And by listen, you mean nod your head over and over again while drooling slightly out of your mouth, then yeah, you were listening all right." Meiko smirked at Kaito.

"Let's go guys! The arcade isn't going to wait for us forever!" Rin uttered as she grabbed my arm and started pulling me along ahead of the group. I was trying my best to restrain the burning sensation that was coming towards my cheeks.

"Love birds, I say~" Kaito teased us from behind, but Rin ignored him. However, Meiko did not.

"Shush you." She chopped the top of his head.

"Ack!" Kaito rubbed his head in pain while Miku giggled at him.

"Let's go, those two might leave us behind." Miku ushered everyone along, while Rin and I were already a few meters ahead of them. I was still being dragged of course.

At the arcade everyone was letting loose their spare change. Kaito and Meiko mashed away at buttons as they fought against each other in a fighting game, Miku had a crowd surrounding her as she displayed her skills on a rhythm game, while Rin and I were teaming up in a shooting game.

We had our fun for a good couple of hours until Rin decided to try out the crane game. Obviously, she wasn't able to get anything.

"Kuu… why can't I get it?" She stomped the floor in anger.

"Whoa, there. Rin, you're going to make your hair white if you keep that up. Step aside and let the pro handle it!" I pushed her aside and stood in front of the machine. She pouted at first, but then lightened up once she realized I was going to use my own money.

"I doubt you can get it," she smirked with her arms crossed.

"Watch and see! Which one were you going for?" I inquired, with a confident grin.

"The big orange plushie." She pointed towards the orange fruit inside the machine. I smiled slightly, realizing that I shouldn't have asked since it would have been obvious. _Oh Rin, how easy you are to figure out._

"Alright, I can do this!"

**5 minutes and 500Yen (5$) later**

"Yes! I got it!" I took the orange plushie out of the slot and handed it to Rin.

"So, where's the 'pro' you mentioned earlier?" Rin laughed as she held the orange close to herself.

"If you don't like it then give it back," I suggested.

She turned her body away from me. "Nope. You got it for me, so I'll be keeping it," she stated and hugged the plushie closer.

"Well, do what you want," I chuckled. She may have laughed, but I know that she was really grateful that I got that for her.

"Ooi~ You guys! Get over here!" Miku called us over with Kaito and Meiko standing behind her.

"What is it?" I asked as we made our way to them.

"We decided to take a group picture while we're here!~" Miku said, pointing towards the photo booth.

"Oh? Did Len get you that, Rin?" Kaito asked, pointing down at the orange plushie.

"Yup!" she smiled widely. _Mhm, that plushie was so worth the money.__  
_

"I got it in one try!" I lied with my head raised high.

"You suck at lying, Len." Rin placed her orange plushie on my head. "There there, you'll get better at it one day~" She tried to comfort me by patting my head with the small stuffed fruit. _  
_

"L-let's hurry up and take the pictures!" I uttered as I slipped away from beneath the plushie.

"Yeah, let's go. I don't think Len is going to able to last much longer," Meiko commented.

"W-what do you mean by that?" I turned to gaze at Meiko.

"Oh nothing, let's just take the pictures already!" She blew off my question and headed into the photo booth. I decided not to pry any further cause I figured I'd be digging my own grave.

Everyone got into the cramped space of the photo booth.

"Len! Rin! You two up front since you two are the shortest." Miku pulled me towards her and Rin followed next to me. Meiko stood in the center back with Kaito to her left and Miku on her right, both her hands were on their heads. Miku had her chin resting on my head, while Rin leaned her head against me with the orange still hugged tight against her chest.

"Cheese!~" The booth made a light 'snap' sound and took the picture.

"Puha!" Kaito stepped out of the photo booth as if he was escaping some fire. "I hate tight spaces!" he shouted and proceeded to do stretches.

"You had half your body out of the booth," I pointed out as I followed Rin out of the booth.

"It's still a tight space for such a tall and great man like myself!" he declared proudly.

"Stop making a fool of yourself in public," Meiko told him as she stepped out, Miku coming out behind her.

"Yeah, I was against the wall, so you shouldn't complain!" Miku stated.

The processing sound from the photo booth stopped and a row of pictures dropped into the slot on the side of the booth.

Miku quickly took the pictures. "Okay, everyone gets 2 photos each!" she declared as she started handing them out to us.

"I'll treasures these forever!" Rin said as she delicately received them.

"Why are you being so careful?" I inquired. "If the image gets ruined, we'll just take a new photo later. It's not like we're going to go separate ways in high school," I poked her cheek as I said so, which she responded to by puffing out her cheeks.

"Yeah, Rin, we aren't going anywhere!" Miku grabbed Rin and I into a hug.

"W-Why am I being pulled into this?" I muttered as my breath was squeezed out of me.

Meiko cleared her throat to get our attention. "It's getting late. We should head home now," she informed us and gestured towards her watch.

"Oh, you're right." Miku let us go and made her way after Meiko. "I'll be taking the bus home with Meiko and Kaito. See you two later!" She waved her arm at us energetically.

"Don't do anything 'funny' on your walk home, you two~" Kaito teased.

"Oh shush you." Meiko hit him upside the head again.

"Gah!" he uttered in pain, earning a snicker from myself._  
_

"Have a safe trip!" Rin waved back.

Rin and I have been neighbors since way back, further than I could even remember. Hence why we were going home together. It was thanks to being neighbors that I was able to meet her in the first place.

"See you guys after the break!" I shouted towards them as Rin and I started going the other way.

"Careful Len, you might fall," Rin cautioned me, referring to the fact that I was walking backwards while shouting._  
_

"I'm fine! I wouldn't trip over something as simple as this," I assured her; now walking normally.

We walked in silence as we made our way out of the busy city area and into the residential area. It was uneventful, excluding the occasional drunkard and stray cats that Rin would try to pet, which I prevented her from doing so.

_Honestly, I've always enjoyed these silent walks. We don't talk much, but it's nice to just walk like this. Being by her side was all that mattered to me._

The night sky loomed over us with the moon now shining brightly. It was very quiet, but not to the point of it being eerie. There were still the occasional crickets chirping and cars passing by, the norm. However, the silence was broken when Rin spoke up.

"Today was fun," she said in a quiet voice. She was still holding the stuffed orange in her arms.

"Yeah. We should call everyone and meet up like this during the break, too," I suggested.

"Mmm… I guess." She didn't sound very enthusiastic by the idea.

"Is something wrong?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's just that... I want just the two of us to hang out for once… It's been so long since only the two of us went out to do something!" She brought up.

"What about that time we went together to buy supplies for the school festival?" I reminded her.

"That was an errand," Rin clarified. "So that doesn't count."

"But we've always been hanging out with the others," I added. "It'd be mean to just exclude them all of a sudden."

"I know...I do feel bad for them, but they can make an exception. I want it to be the two of us for once..." she trailed off.

The silence that came after that was unbearable. It felt like the entire city had gone quiet, excluding us two. I would have been a total dunce if I didn't know where this was going, and it was because I knew that I was beginning to feel nervous. I could hear the sound my own breathing as if it was being played back to me on a megaphone. My own heartbeat was deafeningly loud. I couldn't withstand it any longer and decided to break the silence.

"Well, it's just the two of us right now..." I muttered.

"…" Rin didn't respond.

"Hm?" I noticed that she had stopped walking, so I stopped in my track. She was staring down at the pavement, her bangs covering her eyes, preventing me from seeing what expression she had on her face.

"Len…" She looked up and stared me deeply in the eyes, she had the look like someone who had finally gathered up all of their courage in order to say something.

I gulped. "Y-Yeah?" _Was she going to do what I think she was going to do?_ I've been hoping for something like this to happen ever since I had recognized what my feelings for Rin was. For the confirmation that my feelings weren't one sided.

"I think I l-..."

Before Rin could finish her sentence, it was interrupted by a deafening screech. The noise sounded like a machine of some sorts that was breaking down. A constant high pitch ear piercing tone. I quickly covered my ears to try and muffle the noise, but to no avail. The sound was as clear as day no matter what I did, as if the sound was actually coming from inside my head. It wasn't long before the ground had begun to shake.

"W-What is going on!?" I shouted as I tried to keep my bearings, which was an incredibly difficult task. Trying to cover my ears and not fall over at the same time was proving to be a challenge. As I stumbled slightly, I glanced towards Rin in worry, in order to see if she was doing all right during this sudden situation. However, once my eyes came upon Rin's current condition I was only left in utter confusion. She was still in the same spot as earlier, mouth slightly agape, eyes fixated on one location, and not moving an inch. It appeared as if she was frozen in time, completely oblivious to the ongoing earthquake and deafening screech. I tried to approach her, but was stopped.

**CRAAACK**

The earth below my very feet started to shatter, as if a large ravine was forming in the very location I stood, but in a more strange process. The ground wasn't being ripped apart, but rather, the ground beneath my feet dissipated into dust, forming a crevice. I was helpless, standing right in the center of where the ravine had formed; I couldn't react fast enough to escape. My arms reached out for something to hold, but it was hopeless.

I fell.

Fell further into the abyss. The light shining above me was nothing but a small white dot now.

As I slowly began to lose conscious, only one word was present in my mind.

Rin...

**Chapter end**

* * *

**A/N - To those of you who have read this story before, I'm surprised you guys are still around! You should have noticed that I've made a LOT of alterations to this chapter, making it almost feel like an entirely different story. I worked in a lot of details cause I felt like this story lacked a lot. I also removed a good handful of cringe worthy parts. Hey, I wrote this 2-3 years ago, I didn't know any better! You'd be surprised by how many times I uttered "Did I find this funny?" "Oh god, did I really write it like that?" "DID MY BRAIN DIE WHILE I WROTE THIS PART?!" while reworking all this. Appreciate the hard work and dedication I did on fixing my story...! ...You probably shouldn't since I should have wrote it like this in the first place.**

**And to the new readers, I hope you're enjoying the story thus far. This was a story idea that I had long time ago, and it was the first story that I really wanted to get far in. Buuuuuuut, I was new to the whole writing thing back then so I couldn't last long. I just ran out of ideas to progress the story. Bad idea to think out only the beginning and ending. I did think out a lot of ways to progress the story, but I had no idea how to write it... I wasn't the brightest writer.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys like this altered version of To Another World, and feel free to leave a review telling me of your thoughts on this chapter! (Which I'll probably do anyways)**


	2. Unknown Land

**Pre-story A/N - **One fault I noticed in most of my writings; I'm so into writing the dialogue and about the plot that I barely ever describe what clothes some characters are wearing. So, I'll be fixing that starting this chapter.  
I'm a bit saddened to see barely anyone had read the first chapter, but I do appreciate the reviews, albeit it was just one. I probably just didn't give it enough time.  
Anyways, lets get on with the story to see how well I fixed stuff!

* * *

******Disclaimer – This is a non-profit fanfiction story. A majority of the characters used in this either belongs to Crypton Future Media, Supercell, or any other respective owners of their fan-made Vocaloid characters. I claim no ownership of any characters used in this story. The name 'Vocaloid' belongs to the creator of the program, Yamaha. Please support the official releases!**

**Altered Worlds**

**Chapter Two – Unknown Land**

**[Len]**

I was lying down comfortably. I could feel the sun's light shining down on my body. It was morning, I understood that, but I couldn't get up from my slumber. Or more like, I just didn't feel like it. I had graduated middle school yesterday, so I didn't have to bother waking up early for school until the high school entrance ceremony.

The bright light was on my face now, causing me to scrunch up my face slightly before shifting my body to the side in order to avoid the ray. As I was turning over something felt... different. The spot that I was lying down upon didn't feel like my bed at all. It didn't feel like the cushion-like surface my mattress had, nor did it have the silky feel of the sheets that usually covered my bed. Despite all that, it wasn't uncomfortable or anything, it was just simply... different. That was when I started to notice the smell. I was used to the dull banana scent that my room used to give off, but right now all I could smell was grass. Similar to the grass I smelled during one of the school trips to Kyoto.

Something wasn't right.

I snapped my eyes open, and as I had guessed it, I wasn't in my room anymore. The first thing I could see was a broad grassy meadow.

"Huh?" I quickly pushed myself up and tried to rub the sleep out of my eyes, hoping that this might have been some delusion. However, to my dismay, I was really in the middle of a meadow. It was supposed to be the middle of the winter, but the sun was shining brightly and there were no sign of clouds in sight.

My mind was in complete bewilderment, spinning up random hypothesis on how I had gotten here. _Was I kidnapped? Did my parents take me out on a family trip while I was asleep? Have aliens abducted me!?_ I thought of various different theories, but they were quickly tossed aside since none of them made any logical sense. I tried to recall what I had done the previous day. _I went to the graduation ceremony, then went to the arcade with my friends, and then went home with Rin..._ I had no recollection of what I did once I got home, so I narrowed it down to during my walk home. Then the words came to me.

"...I fell..." I muttered these two words, and as soon as I did the memories flooded back to me; the excruciating screech, the earthquake, and then the sudden ravine that formed right below me. I looked up, but all I could see was the vast clear blue sky. No sign of anything which I could have fell from. "Ah, Rin!" I suddenly remembered the person that was present with me during the whole event. I quickly scanned the area for the girl, but found no one in the vicinity. I felt relieved and worried at the same time. I was relieved that she hadn't fallen down the crevice with me, and worried because something could have happened to her after I fell. However, there wasn't a certainty that she didn't fall as well. There was a chance that she could have been transported to an entirely different location if she actually did fall.

I decided to more thoroughly examine the area around me. The meadow was quite large, possibly as big as a baseball stadium. It was surrounded by a thick forest, and further back I could see two tall mountains to the east; I used the sun to determine which direction it was. It was obvious the mountains weren't Mt. Fuji or any other mountains in Japan, so I was able to deduct that I wasn't in the same country. I glanced down at my clothes. I was still wearing my middle school uniform; black pants and a white dress shirt with a navy vest over it. Barely a meter to my right, my backpack was lying on the ground. I quickly crouched down and opened it.

"Good. My stuff is still here." I let out a sigh of relief. I stood back up and slung my bag over my shoulder. "I can't just stand around and wait for help to arrive..." I had two objectives right now; to confirm whether if Rin was actually here or not, and to find a way back home. I couldn't rely on a search party to come looking for me any time soon since it seemed like I wasn't even in Japan anymore. The first thing I should do was to find a nearby town or city. If Rin was here she would probably go looking for one as well, so the best chance to find her was there. With my bag now properly on my back, I made my way towards the edge of the meadow, to the area that felt like the forest was thinnest. If I was going to find civilization then I had to find a road. It'll most likely lead to life one way or the other.

I was genuinely surprised by how calm I was in this situation. Normally a person would be panicking if they were suddenly dropped into an unknown land, but I didn't feel that scared. I was composed for some reason.

I entered the forest and made my way through with ease. The forest didn't have a lot of foliage growing in the way, so I had no trouble making my way through. Fortunately, I was able to find what I was hoping for; a path. It was a dirt path and wasn't too wide, but it was better than nothing. If I followed the path then it'll either lead me to other people or at least a larger road of some sort.

My walk went uneventful for well over an hour. The pathway did get wider, but I was still in the forest. I must have woken up during the noon since the sun was now blazing directly above my head. Thankfully, the ray only got to me in bits and pieces since the leaves were shading me from most of I passed by a lake, I noticed movement further down the path. It was people. The first group of people I was going to meet after waking up in this strange land. I gained hope for a moment, but that quickly diminished once I thought about it more._ I most likely wasn't in Japan anymore, so would the people here even speak Japanese? I'm terrible at English!_ These thoughts filled me further with anxiety.

Once the group came into better view, I grew more reluctant to ask them for directions. The group didn't appear as friendly as I hoped they would. It was a group of 3 rather shady and burly looking men. Their apparel was a bit odd, though. It wasn't the simple jeans and t-shirts or anything similar to something you'd see nowadays, but rather, they were wearing old western type clothing. Something you'd see in a movie based on medieval times. They had on boots that went too high and brownish pants that didn't appear that comfortable, and they wore a large shirt which was held down by the belt they wore over their shirt and around their waist. _Was there a medieval-themed convention going on nearby?_

I decided to disregard this group and try my luck asking the next people I meet. A bad vibe was coming from these men, so I did not want to risk it. I moved to the edge of the path so I could walk around them, however, they noticed me and seemed to have a plan of their own. The man in the center gestured towards me to his buddies with a smirk on his face. The other two glanced at me as well and nodded with that same cheeky smirk the man in the center had. Without uttering a single word, they seemed to know what to do. They casually moved to the edge of the path that I was walking down, blocking my way. I had no other option but to stop. On one side there was the lake, and on the other there was a line of bushes that blocked the way into the forest.

"Well, if you'd look at that! A noble out in the middle of the woods, and all by himself at that!" the man in the middle said with a loud laugh. _At least I know they speak Japanese now. That's a relief._

"He doesn't even have a servant by his side," the man to the right, who was bald, pointed out. "Maybe the little rich boy got lost."

I raised an eyebrow at his statement. My family wasn't really that well endowed. We were mediocre at best. We had money, but not enough to brag about. _Do I look like a rich person in this area? Their standards are pretty low._

"I wonder how much he's got on him," the man on the left asked with a snicker. He had a small scar on his cheek. I'd have to been an absolute dunce to not realize that these men were approaching me with malicious intent. I noticed the bald man was reaching for something inside his pocket.

"He's wearing some fancy clothes, so I'm sure he'd have a couple of gold coins on him," the middle man stated. "And even if he didn't, we could sell those fancy garments of his."

I gripped my bag strap tighter. "I'm sorry, but I'm simply trying to make my way to the nearest town," I told them with as much sincerity as I could. "So if you would mind stepping aside."

The men looked at each other for a moment before bursting out in laughter. "Hahaha!" the scarred man laughed the loudest. "I don't think you understand what situation you're in right now, boy."

I sneered. I've dealt with plenty of delinquents and punks in the city, these men were no different. I simply needed to slip pass them and start running. Judging by their appearance, they didn't look fit enough to have a lot of stamina, so they would most likely give up chasing after me after a short while. I just had to wait for an opening.

"So how about it, kid. We'll let you go if you hand over all the gold you got," the middle man offered.

I took a step back. "I'm sorry, but I don't have any gold on me," I told them. I took quick glances to the side to figure out an escape plan. The path was rather narrow, so it was highly doubtful that I'd be able to simply slip pass them. If I wanted an opportunity to get away, then I had to make it myself.

However, just as I was about to step into action, I could hear the sound of something else approaching. It seemed I wasn't the only one to notice since the thugs turned around to see what it was as well.

"Damn it..." I heard the bald man curse under his breath and put his right arm behind his back.

I looked between the heads of the men to see who was approaching. It was a person riding on a white horse. The horse appeared well-bred; it had a very clean white demeanor with brown spots on some areas. And as if to further convince me that there was a medieval-themed convention going on nearby, the person riding on the horse was wearing armor. It was a girl, as far as I could tell. She had short blonde hair and blue eyes. The armor she wore was mostly white with golden trimmings. It wasn't bulky at all, but instead it was petite to match the girl's figure. There was an insignia resembling a shield on the right side of her breastplate. Something about the girl looked familiar, but I couldn't be certain since I did not have a clear view of her.

"What are you people doing surrounding this one person?" she asked as she came to a halt.

"Absolutely nothin'!" the bald man claimed. "This fellow was just askin' for directions, so we were helpin' him out." As he was talking, I glanced down at his hand and noticed he was gripping a knife. It was dumb of him to just reveal it like that, but I had already figured that was what he was holding._  
_

"Yes, he seemed to have lost his way, so we were offering to show him the way to town," the middle man lied with a sly smile.

The plated girl dismounted from her horse. "Is that so?" She didn't sound convinced.

I grew somewhat confused. These thugs were acting all nice in front of this petite girl, despite the fact that she was much shorter than them. Was she some sort of authority figure here?

"There has been numerous reports of muggings in this area," the girl informed them. "I'm going to have to take you guys in for some questioning."

"What?! We did nothing wrong!" the scarred man shouted in outrage.

"You three are under suspicion," the girl stated. "You, sir. In the back. You may go," she directed that to me.

"Wait, hold on there miss maybe we ca-... ACK!" The man in the center tried to grab the female's arm, but was quickly turned around with his own wrist bent upwards. The girl had countered his grasp by putting him in one of her own.

"Please do not try anything rash," the girl requested sternly.

"Gah! T-This bitch! S-She's just one person! Get her!" the man ordered.

"We were goin' to be nice, but ya' asked for it girly!" the bald man brought the knife forward.

"Hold still for us!" The scarred man stepped forward, his arms outstretched in order to grab her.

This was the perfect opportunity to run away, but I stopped myself. Running away and leaving this girl to take on 3 adult men by herself would have left a really bad taste in my mouth, and I did not want that. If I wanted to help her, then I had to act quick. I may not have had a weapon on me, but kendo wasn't the only thing I was good at.

With my bag still firmly gripped in my hand, I hurled my bag at the bald man's hand. It collided against the hand that held the knife, the sudden force and surprise the man felt caused him to lose his grip and drop the knife. Before he was able to comprehend what had just happened, I quickly swooped his legs and forced him down onto the ground. He hit his head on a small rock, knocking him unconscious. I wasn't finished yet. There was still the man with the scar. Looking back up, I noticed that he was still trying to get into position to lunge at the girl. She had the other thug, who she still had her arm lock on, between her and the scarred guy. I made my way behind the remaining guy and tapped his shoulder.

"What?...!" As he turned his upper body to see who was trying to get his attention I grabbed his arm, and by using his own weight against him, I threw his body over my shoulder and onto the ground. His arm was positioned awkwardly during that toss, so I could hear the sound of a bone dislocating as he hit the floor. "Gaaaaaah!" he cried out in pain. _This should be enough.__  
_

Since the thugs had been taken care of now, I made my way back to my bag and slung it over my shoulder again. _I should probably ask this girl for directions. She didn't seem like a bad person, so it should be fine._

"Guh!" The man who was previously standing in the center of the group of thugs was pushed onto the ground with his arms tied behind his back. "Damn you!" he grunted into the ground.

The plated blonde approached me once the whole situation had settled down. "Thank you for your assistance," she told me gratefully.

"Oh, no problem," I waved it off as if it was not a big deal and turned to look at the girl who sort of saved me.

I was able to see her apparel more clearly now, since the obstructions from earlier were out of the way. Her white plate armor glistened in the light; the chest plate had a simple smooth design while the pauldrons had an intricate wing-like design on them. She wasn't wearing plated pants, but rather, she had on black shorts and knee high plated boots. I knew that the armor must have been some sort of cosplay, but the design and detail she went into it was outstanding. I couldn't help but marvel at its design for a moment.

"N-Nii-san...?" I heard the girl murmur. Her voice was shaky as if she was in disbelief.

"Huh?" I glanced up at her face in curiosity. She had short light blonde hair, her bangs were curved to the side and held by hair clips, and her eyes were a deep shade of azure. I could recognize these features anywhere. "Rin?" _She was here as well?_

She had been staring at my face the entire time. Once she heard that name, her eyes went wide and she raised her hands to her mouth. "H-How...!?" The corner of her eyes started to water. "I-I thought you were dead," she uttered. The moment the realization that I was still alive hit her, she had begun to cry.

"E-Eh?" I quickly made my way to her side and tried to comfort her. _Why was she crying all of a sudden? Was it that much of a surprise that I was still alive? I mean, if she survived the fall then it wouldn't be much of a surprise if I survived it too, would it? _"C'mon, don't cry." I attempted to cheer her up. "I know you're relieved that I'm alive and all, but you don't have to exaggerate it that much," I told her._  
_

"You... were gone... for 4 years," she said between sobs.

"What...?" _Did that fall send me 4 years into the future? _I gave her a puzzled look. No matter how much I looked at her, she resembled Rin, but something felt different. It was like she was giving off an entirely different aura. _Was she really the Rin that I've known for 12 years? She called me 'nii-san' earlier, too... and she's wearing that armor._ I decided to try and confirm my suspicions. "Can I ask you something?"

She couldn't speak well since she was still sobbing, so she simply gave me a nod.

"How exactly did I go missing?" I inquired.

I had to wait for her to calm down before she could reply. "You were on a carriage with our farther going to the capital, but the carriage was attacked by bandits." She paused. "...They left no survivors..."

Now I was certain that the person she was referring to wasn't me. She was identical to the Rin I knew, but there were subtle differences. The Rin I knew had the habit of playing with her bangs when recalling something, however, this girl, who was standing before me, placed her hand on her chin as she did. Be around someone for a long period of time and you'll notice these small things, especially if it's someone you like. "Um, I'm sorry to tell you this, but I think you have the wrong person," I apologized to her. "I have never been on a carriage in my life, and I'd remember if I ever got attacked by bandits before."

She shook her head as if she refused to believe it. "You're Len Kagami, right? My brother?" she insisted.

"Actually, my name is Len Kagamine," I clarified.

"T-Then how did you know my name?" she questioned.

_So her name was Rin as well... _"I have a childhood friend who looks just like you, and her name is also Rin," I explained.

"Oh..." She appeared disheartened by my answer. However, after a short awkward silence she quickly shook her head and wiped away any remaining tear that was left on her face, fixing her posture as she did so. "I apologize for showing you such unseemly behavior from myself." She bowed her head. "It was foolish of me to have mistaken you for my deceased brother." Even her personality and the way she spoke was different compared to the other Rin.

"No worries. I did mistake you for my childhood friend as well," I mentioned. "Your brother must have been very important to you."

She nodded sullenly. "Yes... yes he was." The silence returned.

However, before the silence could last any longer, the sound of someone shouting came from behind Rin.

"Rin!" a female voice called out her name.

I peered behind Rin and saw two people making their way towards us. One person was a girl with magenta colored hair, her hair was being held up in a peculiar fashion like two swirling drills on both sides of her head. The person to her right was a boy with silver hair that just barely reached his shoulders. They both had on armor similar to the one Rin wore, but their gear was more basic. They had plated chest plates and boots as well, but their gauntlets were made of leather. They also did not have pauldrons like Rin's wing-designed shoulderguards.

_What is it with everyone and wearing olden-time clothing?_

Rin turned to face the two with her hands on her sides. "You two are slow," she told them. "I already took care of the ruffians."

They came to a stop in front of Rin, completely out of breath.

"That's... because... you sped away on your horse!" the girl exclaimed, breathing heavily.

"Y-Yeah... we had to catch up to you on foot, senpai!" the boy added.

"What about the other two?" Rin inquired.

"They didn't bother running after you," the girl said with a shrug. "Wait a minute..." She leaned in close to Rin's face. "Why are your eyes so red?"

"Ah, this is nothing." Rin backed away from the girl. "Some dust must have gotten in my eye during the scuffle," she made up an excuse.

"Hm..." the girl raised an eyebrow and looked over Rin's shoulder; she noticed me. I couldn't leave yet since I still hadn't asked for directions, so I was standing there stiffly. "You must have made Rin cry!" the girl suddenly accused me.

"W-What?" I was taken aback by the sudden accusation. "I didn't do anything to make her cry... well, sort of." Technically, I was the reason why she had broken down into tears earlier, albeit not on purpose, so I couldn't flat out deny it.

"Senpai, crying? That's a first," I heard the boy mutter.

"No, Teto. This person did nothing wrong," Rin said sternly. "It's not something you have to be concerned with."

"Then why is he here?" the girl, Teto, asked.

"I was lost, so I was trying to find my way to the closest town," I explained. "And then these thugs appeared and tried to rob me."

"What's a noble doing all the way out here anyways?" the boy asked. _I'm guessing people here all refer rich people as 'noble'._

"That's rude, Piko," Rin chastised him. "He must have his reasons."

"Uhm, I'm not a noble," I told them. "I don't have that much money."

"But you're wearing those fancy clothes," Teto pointed out.

"This?" I gestured towards my clothing. "This is just my school uniform. This type of clothing is common where I'm from," I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"If you don't mind me asking. Where are you from?" Rin inquired.

Before I could answer that question, there was a groan coming from the ground. It was one of the thugs.

"Oh right. We should take care of these men first," Rin remembered. "Teto, Piko. Wait here for the other two to arrive. Once they're here, take these men back to town."

"Yes, ma'am!" Teto saluted playfully. "But what are you going to do?" she asked.

"I'll be taking this person to town as well," Rin gestured at me as she said so.

"Eh?" I gave her a puzzled look. _Am I being taken into custody too!?_

"You're just leaving us behind again!" Teto uttered.

"I'll just tie up the rest of the thugs..." Piko said quietly to himself and made his way to the fallen men.

"You guys can take care of these guys, and keep in mind, 9 people can't ride a single horse," Rin pointed out.

"Fine..." Teto grumbled.

Rin made her way to the white horse, which had been standing stationary while nibbling at a bush during the whole occasion. In one smooth motion, she was able to mount the horse. "Let's go," she motioned for me to hop on as well.

"Um..." I approached the horse, but stood next to it hesitantly.

"You were on your way to town, weren't you?" she asked. "I'll give you a ride there." She scooted forward in order to make some space on the saddle.

_So that's what she meant. _"Oh, okay then, thanks," I said gratefully, but I was still hesitant to jump on.

Rin, having noticed my hesitance, raised an eyebrow at me. "What's wrong?"

"Well, I've never ridden a horse before," I admitted. In the day and age where automobiles were more common, an occasion to ride a horse had never come up for me.

I heard someone snicker behind me.

Rin chuckled. "It's simple. Just grab the saddle and pull yourself up," she instructed me.

Doing as she told me, I gripped onto the saddle and jumped onto the horse. It was a bit awkward, but I was able to pull it off. "Whoa." I steadied myself, in worry that I might slip off.

"We'll be going first then," Rin told the other two, which they responded to with a nod. "Hold on to something, Len."

"Wait, what am I sup- Urk!" Before I could even ask, Rin had made the horse run at a gallop. I instinctively wrapped my arms around Rin's waist in desperation, and held on for dear life.

"W-Where do you think you're holding?!" Rin shouted at me.

"You told me to hold onto something!" I uttered between gritted teeth.

"Anything but me!" she clarified.

"Well, you should have told me that sooner," I remarked.

We ended up going like this for a good 3 minutes before the horse slowed down to a trot. I could have sworn her face was tinted slightly red during the first two minutes. She wasn't the same Rin, but being in this kind of situation with a person who looked identical to her flustered me.

"How long till we reach town?" I inquired.

"Shouldn't take more than 10 minutes on horseback," she answered.

I glanced around us to see the scenery. We were still in the forest, but it was thin at this point so I was able to see further. There were occasional animals scurrying around between the trees, but I couldn't put my mind around what type of animal they were. The only one in particular I could name were the deer. We passed by a meadow at one point, and I had gazed in awe at the various flowers that were spread across it.

"Do you mind if I bring up a previous question?" Rin suddenly asked, breaking me out of my trance.

"Huh? Oh, sure." I nodded, although she couldn't see me.

"Where are you from? You weren't able to tell us earlier," she mentioned.

"I'm from Japan," I told her. "It's obvious at this point, but this place isn't Japan, is it?"

"No, we're in the continent known as Volcar," she informed me.

_Volcar? Never heard of that place before. I wonder if it's somewhere in the Middle East._

"Japan, was it? It must be very far from here since it's the first time I've heard of it," Rin said.

"Seriously? Country of robots, anime, and j-pop? You've never heard of it?" I questioned; baffled that she haven't even hear of it before.

"I'm sorry, but I've never heard of any of those words before," she told me.

_How? I mean, I know Japan isn't that big of a country, but people usually at least know the name of it. And she didn't even know what a robot was. What kind of place is this secluded to the outside world? _As these questions went through my head, I begun to notice something. We were out of the forest at this point and spread out before us were fields and farms. People outside milling their crops or riding horses. There wasn't a single street lamp or any other type of electronics to be seen. And as if to put the nail in the coffin, about a kilometer down the path, there was a town. It would have been fine if the town was at least normal, but it was not. The town was surrounded by a stone wall, and the buildings inside the wall weren't like the modern buildings I was used to. The buildings were all old western-style structures, so no tall skyscrapers or department stores. Just plain medieval time buildings.

"Welcome to Whiteriver."

**CHAPTER END**

**A/N - So, this is the chapter that pretty much made this story almost completely different compared to the original. As I was editing this I added in so many extra stuff, changed a lot of dialogue, and altered character personalities that I couldn't even call this the same story anymore. It added a lot of information that I just skipped and ignored while writing To Another World. So this helps you guys get a better feel for some of the characters better. Hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Side note, this chapter came out fast cause I had already wrote up to this chapter before actually releasing this story. So don't complain if chapter 3 takes a bit more time to be released. Oh, I also accept volunteers to proofread my stuff o/ You guys get to read the chapters early, and stuff.**

**I'm still debating though, whether if I should add a bunch of fluff or not. Like I did in the other story. Maybe, maybe not. WHO KNOWS?! Majority rule maybe.**

**Anyways, I'll leave the A/N short. Leave a review if you enjoyed, and tell me your thoughts on my story! **

* * *

**Review the reviews**

**theunhappytwins - **Yeah, the original wasn't that good anyways, so you don't have to go out of your way to read it. You can't help but want to rewrite previous work, right? Like, you could have wrote some things soooo much better, but you ddin't, so when you reread it it's like you're physically hurting yourself. I think I've edited a lot of my other stories

* * *

**This chapter was proofread by myself.**


End file.
